


wet and wild

by agentmmayy



Series: FieryMay x MCU Kink Bingo! [17]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, he's just That Good, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: The first time Melinda squirts during sex, Lance isn't quite sure how to react but knows two things for sure: it's insanely hot and that he's going to get her to do it again and again... (and again).





	wet and wild

**Author's Note:**

> once again, another late mcu kink bingo fic for the square 'squirting' hope you enjoy! :) also, as usual, big thanks to lazyfish who blatantly encourages me writing this ship

Two pairs of boots scuffle across concrete floors, coming to a stumbling stop in front of a bunk door as one body slams against it. A passcode is carelessly punched into the padlock, periodically leaving the buttons in favor of slipping under a shirt. The unmistakable sounds of kissing echo down the hallway just a few feet but the couple couldn’t care less. It’s only interrupted by an angry beep of the padlock to the bunk, announcing that the incorrect passcode had been typed in. ****  
** **

Melinda pulls her mouth away from Hunter’s long enough to grumble, “Open the door already.” ****  
** **

“I’m trying, but your mouth is quite distracting,” Hunter pants. He glances down, this time watching his fingers as they press into the keys. Within a few seconds, the light on the padlock turns green, and the door clicks open.  ****  
** **

Melinda is pushing Hunter through the door before he can catch his breath from their last kiss. Once over the threshold, they’re on each other once again, hands insistently pulling at clothes and mouths only separating to gasp for breath. Neither of them are focused on the voices in the hallway, but Melinda has the mind to kick the door closed behind her before her thoughts quickly patter off into pure bliss as Hunter’s mouth finds purchase on her neck.  ****  
** **

The gasp that slips from Melinda’s lips evaporates into a moan as his teeth scrape against her skin. In an instant, her hands go from Hunter’s waist to his neck, pulling his mouth back to Melinda’s. He makes a sound, surprised at her ferocity and the intensity of her kiss, but it’s muffled against Melinda’s lips.  ****  
** **

Hunter breaks away, gasping, “I’ve wanted you like this all day.”  ****  
** **

It was a normal day for life at Shield, but for Melinda and Hunter, it was a one full of frustration.  ****  
** **

The day started with morning sex being interrupted by an emergency that turned out to be an accident in the lab which hadn’t harmed anyone and instead triggered the alarms. That was fine, they could go back to the bedroom and finish what they started, but no, Strike needed Melinda’s assistance. Sparring never failed to get Melinda's blood pumping in more ways than one. So, by the time they were done and the gym was getting crowded, Melinda was ready to pounce on Hunter who had not only watched her spar but sparred with her but once again they were interrupted. This time it was by one of the worst possible situations when one was aroused.  ****  
** **

A meeting.  ****  
** **

It had lasted for what felt like forever, at least by horny person standards, but was actually only an hour and a half. During that time, Melinda forced her eyes to look away from Hunter who was sitting across from her and obscenely sucking on the end of a pen he found. It was excruciating, not only to be inappropriately aroused during a work meeting but also to have Hunter so close yet unattainable.  ****  
** **

No sooner did Coulson dismiss the meeting, Melinda was practically dragging Hunter down the hall and out of sight, but discreetly of course.  ****  
** **

Now that they were there in the safety and quiet of Hunter’s bunk, Melinda felt her mind slowing down. The ever-present urge of  _ needing to leave and fuck _ became a dull presence instead of an overwhelming roar.  ****  
** **

Melinda softens and kisses the corner of Hunter’s mouth. “Then have me.” ****  
** **

After that, their kisses slow down albeit still passionate but not as hurried. Clothes are still yanked over heads and pants shoved to the floor, but now Melinda and Hunter take time to drink in each other’s presence instead of being consumed by need.  ****  
** **

Soon they’re both naked and move to the bed. Melinda’s back hits the mattress, bouncing slightly as she shifts to lay against the pillows. Hunter climbs up right after her, hands immediately finding her skin once more. He hovers above Melinda, a grin accompanying the desire in his eyes.  ****  
** **

Taking her hands from the covers, Melinda lifts them to run up Hunter’s arms which flex as he holds himself up over her. When her arms wrap around his neck, Hunter lowers his mouth to Melinda’s again, swallowing her moan as her breasts press against his chest.  ****  
** **

“I thought that meeting was never going to end,” Hunter says between kisses. “Didn’t think I could last another second of not having you in bed.” ****  
** **

“We should never have gotten out of bed in the first place,” Melinda grumbles, enjoying Hunter’s laugh at her words.  ****  
** **

“I have to agree with you on that one.”  ****  
** **

Against Melinda’s lower stomach, Hunter’s hips begin shallowly thrusting, coaxing his swiftly hardening cock to full hardness as it rubs against her. Precum dribbles onto her skin, mirroring the wetness between her thighs. All Melinda wants is to shove Hunter back and ride him until they’re both too exhausted to move, but she decides to be patient. ****  
** **

“More than once today I thought you were going to drag me into a closet and have your way with me.” ****  
** **

“Don’t think I wouldn’t.” ****  
** **

“Oh, I know you would,” Hunter says. “Being ravished by you in a supply closet is my dream, have I not told you?” ****  
** **

Melinda raises her eyebrows. “I’ll keep that in mind.” ****  
** **

Hunter’s cock is fully hard, bouncing against his stomach as he sits up. He drags the underside over her slick heat, the head bumping Melinda’s clit with each stroke. There’s no need to draw this out any longer. Melinda wants him  _ now _ .  ****  
** **

“If you don’t get in me within the next five seconds-” Melinda threatens, trailing off as Hunter moves down her body to settle between her legs which she impatiently spreads.  ****  
** **

“Five?” Hunter asks. “You’re being generous.” ****  
** **

“I’ve been aroused all day,” Melinda grouses, shifting so that the head of his cock is at her entrance. “I think it’s time you do something about it.” ****  
** **

Instead of replying, Hunter chooses to push into Melinda. Their simultaneous sighs of relief fill the small bedroom as he slides inside of her, finally satiating the burning craving they had all day. Melinda moans as Hunter bottoms out, the wide base of his cock resting against her. For a moment, they both pause, Hunter allowing Melinda to adjust around him.   ****  
** **

“You feel so good,” Hunter pants. Melinda can tell that he’s trying to hold back the urge to slam into her. His hips nudge against hers in minuscule thrusts that have a choked keen slipping from her lips. ****  
** **

He feels good too, thick cock stretching her open. Hunter fills her completely, the width of his cock a comfortable burn that has Melinda’s toes curling against the sheets. She clenches around him, and he moans, thrusting his cock the slightest bit deeper inside of her.  ****  
** **

“Lance,” she sighs, pushing her hips down onto his cock. “Fuck me.” ****  
** **

Needing no further instruction, Hunter braces his elbows on either side of Melinda's head and begins driving into her.  ****  
** **

Melinda can’t help the whimpers and whines that each hard thrust pushes out. She takes her hands from Hunter’s neck, bringing her fingers to her breasts. Each pluck and pinch of her nipples go straight to her clit, a zing of pleasure that has Melinda writhing beneath him.  ****  
** **

“You’re so fucking wet,” Hunter groans. “Been thinking about having me like this all day?” ****  
** **

“You know I have.” ****  
** **

“You mean I could have just come up behind you, pushed your pants down and been inside of you like this with no problem?” ****  
** **

Pushing aside the arousal Hunter’s dirty talk causes her to feel, Melinda makes a note to address his apparent kink for semi-public sex. “You could have,” she agrees. “I know places where the cameras are shut off.”  ****  
** **

“Fuck,” Hunter groans as he picks up the pace of his thrusts. “Would that be something you’d want?” ****  
** **

“I want anything with you,” Melinda admits before she can stop herself.   ****  
** **

“Tell me what you want,” Hunter growls. His authoritative tone sends Melinda’s hips jumping against his, causing Hunter’s cock to slide in even deeper. “Come on, Mel.” ****  
** **

Melinda whines, tugging at her nipples. “I want you to fuck me,” she says. “I want you to make me see what I’ve been waiting for all day.”  ****  
** **

With that, Hunter begins slamming his cock into her, driving in and out of Melinda’s flushed cunt with a ferocity that makes her clit throb. Melinda has to take her hands from her breasts and latch onto Hunter’s biceps for support from the force of his thrusts.  ****  
** **

“ _ Lance _ .”  ****  
** **

“That’s it,” Hunter says. “I’ve wanted to have you under me all day, Mel.  _ Fuck _ .”  ****  
** **

“Yes,” Melinda gasps, voice breaking on stifled scream when the head of Hunter’s cock bumps roughly against her g-spot. He’s unrelenting, hitting that same place inside of her over and over until Melinda feels like her eyes will roll back into her head.  ****  
** **

She doesn't even realize when Hunter moves an arm down between their bodies until fingers are rubbing at her clit. Melinda only has time to gasp before she orgasms as the orgasm seems to take control over her whole body. She cums hard, shaking and moaning under Hunter who fucks her through it, his thrusts prolonging her intense pleasure.  ****  
** **

Melinda is vaguely aware of the concept of time from the force of her orgasm, but she is aware of Hunter’s still-hard cock jerking out of her and his exclamation of, “What the  _ fuck _ ?!” ****  
** **

The speed of which Melinda sits up is abrupt enough to have her head spin for a whole different reason, but her concern blocks the dizziness out. “What?” she asks. “Lance?” ****  
** **

Her eyes follow Hunter’s gaze down to his hips and groin which are shining in clear liquid. ****  
** **

Apparently, Melinda’s orgasm was harder than she thought. Instantly, Melinda recognizes what exactly is covering Hunter’s lower half, and the realization of what happened soothes her concern. Hunter, on the other hand, appears to have no clue of what he’s drenched in.  ****  
** **

He keeps his hands away from his hips as he glances down at himself, watching as a bead of liquid drips off the tip of his half hard cock. Bewilderment colors Hunter’s voice as he asks, “What  _ is  _ this?” ****  
** **

“It’s squirt,” Melinda says. Hunter’s eyes practically bug out at her statement. “Have you ever seen it?” ****  
** **

“I’ve- I’ve never seen it outside of porn, to be honest. Some guys would talk about it, but-” he trails off. “Just never seen it in person.” ****  
** **

“Well, now you have.” Melinda can’t help but be slightly defensive. The first time she squirted when having sex with someone, they were disgusted, but Hunter looks more fascinated than repulsed.  ****  
** **

“It’s not gross,” he says. “Just unexpected? It’s really hot, actually.”  ****  
** **

Melinda simply shrugs to cover up how his words comforted her. She watches as Hunter sweeps a curious hand over a patch of wetness on his thigh.  ****  
** **

“Is-” Hunter tilts his head in confusion as he studies the glistening liquid on his fingertips. He hesitates, almost as if afraid to ask, “Is it really pee?” ****  
** **

Melinda rolls her eyes, not in annoyance at his question, but annoyance at how sexual education had failed once again. “No. It isn’t, but it does come from the bladder.” The confusion on Hunter’s face only deepens. Melinda sighs. She wants to have orgasms; not give a health lesson, but so be it.  ****  
** **

“First of all, women ejaculate fluid,” Melinda begins. “It’s the milky-white fluid after orgasm, but squirting is when the ejaculation fluid comes from the urethra in a larger quantity than normal, and at a different consistency.” ****  
** **

Hunter processes her words before simply replying, “Huh.” He lifts his hand up, experimentally sniffing his fingers. Melinda wishes the mattress would fold over her, or somehow swallow her up, but instead, she watches as Hunter slides his fingers between his lips.  ****  
** **

It’s a familiar sight, but for some reason, it feels like it’s the first time he’s tasting her. Hunter sucks on his fingers before taking them from his mouth, licking his lips as if mulling over the flavor. ****  
** **

“What’s the verdict?” ****  
** **

He shrugs, seemingly unimpressed. “Tastes like you. Not much different.” ****  
** **

“I’m glad,” Melinda says dryly.  ****  
** **

His eyes flick down between her legs which are still spread open. “Can I-?” ****  
** **

If Melinda ever says no to the offer of oral sex, there’s something wrong. She spreads her legs wider at his prompting, tilting her hips up as Hunter settles between her legs once more. “Go for it.”  ****  
** **

As usual, Hunter starts out with gentle licks, lapping at Melinda as if he’s afraid to break her. Melinda won’t complain; she’s still sensitive from her orgasm, and the soft motions of Hunter’s tongue help her come down from it. He takes his time, eyes darting up to meet hers as his tongue sweeps over her. It’s extremely arousing, more arousing than Melinda had anticipated. Of course, being eaten out was erotic already, but the reason why Hunter was between her legs at the moment was more so.  ****  
** **

Melinda sighs, sinking into the bed beneath them as he starts to pick up the pace and switch strokes.  ****  
** **

Now, it’s a harder rhythm, one that sends pricks of overstimulation up Melinda’s spine but at the same time bolts of pleasure as she feels herself start the climb to orgasm. Hunter seems as if he’s on a mission to lick up every drop from her, his tongue trailing over the same areas again and again. He’s more focused on the remnants of her last orgasm than her immediate pleasure though, so Melinda just relaxes and revels in the stimulation.  ****  
** **

Before she can get anywhere near an orgasm, Hunter pulls back, apparently deeming her clean. Melinda barely contains the whine that threatens to escape her as his mouth moves away from her.  ****  
** **

Hunter sits up, his mouth and the lower half of his face shining with Melinda’s wetness. She feels herself clench at the sight and swallows thickly as he licks his lips.  ****  
** **

“Satisfied?” ****  
** **

“Not quite.” Hunter shifts on the bed to accommodate his hardening cock. It went soft with the shock and confusion of Melinda squirting but was rapidly filling out once more. “I want to make you squirt again.” ****  
** **

Melinda isn’t surprised. To be honest, she expected Hunter to jump right into trying to make her squirt again. Only there won’t be any  _ try _ ; Melinda knows she’ll squirt again. She won’t turn down the offer of a free orgasm, though. “Okay.” ****  
** **

“But,” Hunter begins, eyes flicking to Melinda’s mound before back to her face. “I wasn’t finished.” ****  
** **

Melinda gestures between her legs. “By all means.” ****  
** **

He snorts, leaning up to press a kiss to her lips before traveling down. “Don’t mind if I do.”    ****  
** **

Hunter returns to her pussy, tongue sliding over Melinda’s flushed skin with renewed purpose.  ****  
** **

His strokes are more precise, intent on bringing Melinda to an orgasm. She doesn't think she’ll squirt on just his tongue, but Melinda keeps that thought to herself. Only, Hunter seems to possess the capability to read her mind as a fingertip is circled against her opening before pressing in.  ****  
** **

Melinda arches at the feeling and gasps as one finger turns into two, sliding in easily.  ****  
** **

Though the two fingers inside of her are in no way comparable to Hunter’s cock, he still manages to make Melinda feel as if she’s being fucked, not fingered. He presses down with skilled accuracy against the many sensitive nerves and tendons with each thrust of his fingers. Melinda spreads her legs wider, reaching down to grasp the back of Hunter’s neck as a form of anchor when her head spins from the pleasure. ****  
** **

Each plunge of Hunter’s fingers sends what feels like lightning up Melinda’s spine.  ****  
** **

“Mmm,” Melinda breathes. “Lance.” Her breath hitches when his tongue rubs against her clit. ****  
** **

Moans that aren’t Melinda’s fill the bedroom. Hunter’s eyes slip close as he licks her, inside of her, humming in satisfaction as if she’s the best thing he’s ever tasted. That thought alone makes Melinda’s hips buck against his mouth.  ****  
** **

Even though his tongue is now added in, Hunter’s fingers never lose sight of their goal and with each thrust continue to propel Melinda towards orgasm. Angling his fingers up slightly, Hunter finds Melinda’s g-spot and doesn’t let up on it. He pushes against the spongy tissue, drinking in the moans and whines Melinda makes with each pass of his fingertips over the spot.  ****  
** **

A gasp tears from Melinda’s throat. “ _ Oh _ . Lance.” ****  
** **

“Come on, Mel,” Hunter says, his voice almost a growl. “Let me taste you.” ****  
** **

His words or the sudden sharp suck on her clit do Melinda in.  ****  
** **

She arches beneath Hunter, pressing her hips up to meet his mouth which she keeps in place with a hand on his neck. Hunter stays close enough to keep his lips on Melinda’s clit but pulls back so he can fix his eyes on her throbbing cunt. ****  
** **

Melinda squirts once again when she orgasms, but the amount of liquid that exits her is nothing compared to earlier. Still, it’s enough to leave Hunter’s hand and wrist dripping. Also unlike before, the arch of her ejaculation is basically nonexistent, instead rushing out of her and continuing to drip with each push of Hunter’s fingers.  ****  
** **

But, her squirting still affects Hunter the same. His eyes don’t leave where Melinda is wrapped around his fingers until the last drop leaves her, aided by three fingers pushing into her which coax another gush. “Fuck.” ****  
** **

Chest heaving as she tries to catch her breath, Melinda asks, “Disappointed?” ****  
** **

“Not at all,” he answers swiftly. “I think I can rank you squirting up with some of the hottest things I’ve ever experienced.” ****  
** **

“What’s the hottest one?” ****  
** **

“You on my cock.”  ****  
** **

Melinda’s throat goes dry at his reply, but she composes herself to ask, “That right?” ****  
** **

The grin on Hunter’s face is evidence that he noticed how his statement affected her. He shifts up the bed, once again hovering over Melinda, lowering onto his elbows. “Yup.” ****  
** **

Lifting her legs, Melinda wraps them around Hunter’s waist. A kick of her heel against his ass pushes him forward and sends his cock rubbing against her cunt. The blunt head nudges at her opening, surrounded by hot wetness that has a curse falling from Hunter’s lips as he pushes in.  ****  
** **

When Hunter slides into her again, he feels bigger, perhaps because of how aroused Melinda is and how many times she had already cum. She doesn’t have much time to dwell on any speculations because then Hunter’s hips begin to move. This time, he doesn’t start with slow thrusts and instead begins fucking her hard.  ****  
** **

In the back of her mind, Melinda knows she should tell Hunter that there’s really no reason for him to try to get her to squirt; she does with almost every orgasm, but she isn’t going to turn down another one. That thought quickly vanishes when Hunter shifts the angle of his thrusts, and the head of his cock begins to pound against Melinda’s g-spot.  ****  
** **

Melinda isn’t prepared for how the new stimulation would make her brain temporarily short circuit, or cause her orgasm to barrel into her.  ****  
** **

She jerks as if being touched with a live wire, back arching as her hips frantically push against Hunter’s. The force of Melinda's orgasm is enough to push Hunter out of her and immediately after him comes a torrent of liquid, arching high enough to splash against Hunter’s hips.   ****  
** **

“ _ Melinda _ .” The way Hunter says her name causes Melinda to clench around nothing, making another jet of liquid trickle from her. “Mel- fuck-” ****  
** **

Before Melinda is done squirting, Hunter pushes back in, slamming into her with deep thrusts that have the bed shaking.  ****  
** **

“Oh, god,” Melinda gasps, mind spinning with how  _ good  _ it feels. It always feels good when they have sex, of course, but something about the relentless way Hunter pounds into Melinda is incomparable to any prior times.  ****  
** **

“Gonna make you cum again,” Hunter groans, his words a hot breath against Melinda’s ear.  ****  
** **

Melinda shudders under him, sliding her hands from Hunter’s neck to his shoulders as his thrusts grow deeper and harder. She wants to cum again and will soon as the pressure of her orgasm looms closer with each pump of Hunter’s hips.  ****  
** **

“Right there,” Melinda whines. “ _ Oh- _ right there, Lance.”  ****  
** **

Hunter focuses his thrusts there, drinking in the sight of Melinda rolling her hips against his. She’s getting closer, he can tell. Now, Melinda’s chest is flushed the same color as her pussy spread around his cock. His fingers slip through her wetness before finding her clit, and when he does, Hunter works the swollen bud, rolling it between two fingers.  ****  
** **

Melinda spasms against him. “That’s it, Mel,” Hunter groans. “Cum for me.”  ****  
** **

“ _ Lance _ .” Melinda feels herself begin to orgasm once more and finds her fingers grappling against Hunter’s back as pleasure threatens to overtake her.  ****  
** **

To her surprise, she squirts  _ again _ , cunt pulsing out hot jets of liquid that splatter against Hunter’s groin. The amount is hardly anything compared to the prior three times but still adds to the wetness between them. Melinda’s orgasm is a catalyst for Hunter’s. He groans as he cums, pressing his cock as deep into Melinda as possible, and groans as her cunt continues to squirt around him.   ****  
** **

In the end, Hunter’s entire lower half is soaked, shiny even down to his knees as the squirt trickles down his hips, catching in the hair on his thighs. Melinda is no cleaner, her skin glistening with the liquid and pooling into the sheets beneath her. Only this time, it’s mingled with Hunter’s cum that Melinda can feel slowly seeping out of her as he carefully pulls out. ****  
** **

Hunter sits back on his heels before Melinda, a stupefied expression in his face as he breathes, “That was- wow-” ****  
** **

Breathless, Melinda can only nod. Her limbs and mind are heavy with the satisfaction only an impressive orgasm brings. She feels as if she may melt into the bed and it wouldn’t be only from the state of how she’s feeling but also from the heat of Hunter’s gaze.  ****  
** **

“I didn’t know-” For once, Hunter is at a loss for words. “I didn’t know you can do that.” ****  
** **

Melinda decides to come clean. “I do that nearly every orgasm.” ****  
** **

“Then- but- I haven’t- you haven’t done it before when we’re having sex!” Hunter splutters. ****  
** **

She shrugs, trying not to laugh. “I said  _ nearly  _ every time.” ****  
** **

Melinda can practically read the self-doubt on Hunter’s face, remaining there even through her nonchalant assuring. All of the humor drains from Melinda, and she sits up, running a hand over Hunter's bicep to touch his face. “Just because I don’t squirt with every orgasm doesn’t mean the sex isn’t good, Lance.” ****  
** **

The main factor of her squirting was most likely the building arousal Melinda felt all morning and afternoon, coupled with Hunter’s talent for making her come so hard she saw stars.  ****  
** **

A frown appears on Hunter’s face as he asks, “But aren’t squirting orgasms the best?” ****  
** **

“That’s just extremely over exaggerated in porn,” Melinda says. “Sometimes yes, they’re amazing, but other times just the same as normal orgasms, only with more fluid.”  ****  
** **

He still looks unconvinced, and Melinda sighs. Beneath the layers of flippancy and sarcasm is insecurity that Hunter hides.  ****  
** **

“You don’t need to prove your sexual prowess by making me squirt with every orgasm,” Melinda assures him before teasing, “Unless you want to be the one that changes the sheets out after each time.”  ****  
** **

“Or we could get a rubber sheet,” Hunter says, laughing at the unmasked horror on Melinda’s face. “Maybe even a bed pad.”  ****  
** **

“Do that, and we’re never having sex again.”  ****  
** **

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”  ****  
** **

The bed beneath them is beginning to feel uncomfortably cold as the liquid cools. Hunter tugs Melinda away and onto his lap as he sat on the side of the bed. Hissing as the sensitive flesh of her vulva comes in contact with Hunter’s thigh, Melinda shifts, so she’s sitting just above his lap, legs on either side of his hips. Hunter’s arms go around Melinda’s waist, pulling her closer as he presses a kiss to her collarbone.  ****  
** **

Melinda leans into the touch, running her fingernails over the short hair at the nape of Hunter’s neck. Sitting on his lap, she’s only an inch or so taller than him and at the perfect height for Hunter to kiss her throat which he does.  ****  
** **

Hunter sighs and it’s so full of content that Melinda’s heart jumps. His lips drag against her sweat-dampened skin once more before Hunter leans back to look at her to say, “That was most definitely worth waiting all day for.”  ****  
** **

Melinda agrees. "I don’t think I’ve ever come that hard in my life.” ****  
** **

Part of her wants to take the words back, knowing Hunter will hold it over her for who knows how long. But, the other part of Melinda adores seeing how Hunter’s eyes light up. “Really?” ****  
** **

It’s true. Melinda has had hard, intense orgasms before but none like the ones she had in the past hour. “Don’t let it go to your head too much.” ****  
** **

“I’ll try not to,” Hunter says, “But I’m looking forward to more orgasms like that in the future.”  ****  
** **

She is as well. Melinda thinks living underground and having sex be interrupted nearly every time would be a whole lot more bearable with orgasms like  _ that _ . Moving slightly, Melinda takes in the slowly drying liquid still on Hunter’s body, feeling it tacky against the backs of her thighs. Both their bodies are filthy with various fluids which are becoming more uncomfortable with each passing second. “We need to shower.”  ****  
** **

“You got that right,” Hunter agrees, shifting. “Feels like my balls are sticking to me.” ****  
** **

“ _ Gross _ .”  ****  
** **

She gets off Hunter’s lap, feet sliding to the floor. But Melinda overestimated how strong her legs were after four mind-blowing orgasms. Her knees buckle, but before she can catch herself, Hunter is picking Melinda up, swinging her into his arms.  ****  
** **

“I always said I intended to sweep you off your feet, huh?” ****  
** **

Melinda’s arms automatically go around Hunter’s neck as he carries her toward the bathroom. She ignores the slight prickle of embarrassment at the situation, but then again, Hunter has seen her in odder ones.  “That’s the best line you can come up with?” ****  
** **

Hunter scoffs. “Please, woman, give me a break. I think my brain shot out of my dick as well with how hard I came.”  ****  
** **

“ _ You _ weren’t the one soaking everything in a three-foot radius.”  ****  
** **

“Once again,” Hunter says. “It was insanely hot.” ****  
** **

“I’m glad you think so.” Melinda grabs the handle of the bathroom door to open it since Hunter’s hands are full. “You can strip the bed while I nap.”  ****  
** **

His laugh echoes around the small bathroom. “You’re a slave driver, Mel.”    ****  
** **

Even though Melinda thinks she’s regained full operation of her legs, she doesn’t make a move to get down from Hunter’s arms. “I don’t hear you complaining.” ****  
** **

“I’m not,” Hunter says, turning to face her. “Not when I get to have you in my bed or even in my arms.”  ****  
** **

“You need to place me down by the toilet because I’m going to puke from how disgustingly sweet that was.”  ****  
** **

Hunter’s too busy laughing to do so, so Melinda stays in his arms and watches how his eyes crinkle instead. It’s a win-win. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! you can find me on tumblr at agentmmayy as well :)


End file.
